My True Love's Kiss
by halfkyuubikat
Summary: Sakura Uzumaki Naruto's younger sister is finally dating Sasuke and they are finding that the sex, the love, and the relationship are great. But of course obstacles will insure and they will find that True Love has a lot more coming for them. -Sequel-
1. Take Me On the Floor

A/N: Rawr! It's my new story.

I know that this chapter is not **that** long or anything, but once I actually get to a plot line trust me….you will have plenty to read.

For those people new to my stories this is the sequel to _**My Niisan's Best Friend**_ and _**My Best Friend's Imouto**_. Now it's not essential for to read either of the stories, you should be able to understand it pretty fast. If you aren't one of those people that understands things quickly (like me) then you really only need to read one, since Niisan is in Sakura's POV and Imouto is in Sasuke's POV. So yep, there we are.

This will be a ten chapter story. It will alternate POV between Sasuke and Sakura, but one chapter will be a special POV. Anyway...onward!

And now for the actual stuff you want to see! :)

**Beta: **Carmie-chan! (Thanks again! :)

**Warning: **Lemons, Lemons, Lemons and a Sasuke…grr…I hate that guy. (In the manga at least)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is Kishi's and "_Take Me on the Floor_" belongs to _The Veronicas _

* * *

I figured if I drove any faster, I would be pulled over and be classified with "reckless driving" and then be fined by some jackass police office. Although, I really shouldn't be saying anything about that since the career I'm majoring in is law enforcement: criminal justice. But, there is _no way_ in hell that I am going to be one of those pathetic people that just sit on highways, waiting for someone to go speeding by or some traffic accident to occur.

That was definitely not what I would be doing with my life.

Some people might consider that cocky, since most newbies would probably end up doing traffic patrol, but I was an Uchiha. Since we basically owned a good portion of the police departments in the country - well, I figured that their son would probably be able to skip past the norm.

Although, with Naruto insisting that he would be my partner for the rest of my lifetime, there is a large possibility that I would end up doing traffic patrols from the moment I graduate college to the time I drop dead (which, with Naruto as my partner wouldn't be that long).

But, with my choice in career set aside, I knew I was pushing the speed limit with the way I'm driving right now. My father would not be happy to learn from wherever he was for business, that his son had been pulled aside and gotten ticketed. Though really, I was sort-of in a rush at the moment and if I really persuaded (or just glared enough), the police officer could be convinced that I was going that fast for an emergency. Which I was.

I mean, _really_. After two so very long months of college, I was _finally_ on my way home to see my girlfriend.

Of course, this probably doesn't fit most people's description of an "emergency," but to me, I felt like I couldn't get back to her fast enough.

The last time I felt this inclined to return to the dobe's house had been for another reason. I was looking forward to getting a girlfriend at the time although, I still could doubt whether the woman I was chasing even had feelings for me. This time though, I was returning to see _my_ girlfriend and spend three months in freedom with her. That is, before she joined me at my college.

Of course, Naruto would still complain that _he_ was the reason that Sakura wanted to go to that college (which I will admit is partly true, but only under certain qualifications).

If he was here in the car right now, there would be no doubt in my mind that he would be mentioning something about that, or giving me the "protection talk" so that his precious little sister wouldn't get knocked up by a bastard. Over the last two months, I must have heard something directed at that over a hundred times.

Condom commercials were my personal favorite.

"_Hey Sasuke-teme! See these guys are people you should listen to. I would rather know that you were using a neon-colored condom then-"_

"_Shut the fuck up Naruto, I get it."_

I swear to Kami that he had some obsession with his Imouto. No wonder he pisses me off so much whenever I see him near Sakura. Plus, she even made fun of me for my "inappropriate angers".

Che, she just didn't know her brother's true colors.

Over spring break - the last time I had actually seen her face-to-face - she had managed to piece together my anger and how I always disapproved of any contact that she made with her over-affectionate "Niisan." When she discovered the truth, she laughed in my face for over an hour. Although. I did think it was cute the way she would wrinkle her nose every time she giggled, and how her eyes gleam with happiness. But, it still pisses me off thinking how she would openly laugh in my face.

Even after she told me that she loved my jealous and possessive behavior, her laughing fit left me irritated for the remainder of our time together. But that was nothing compared to what she preceded to do afterwards.

She refused to have any more sex with me.

That's right. Even though we only had four days to spend with each other before we were physically separated, she refused to make love with me. That was the final blow. Of course, I understood where she was coming from. After all, I did take her virginity and I did go a little overboard with the amount of rounds we did. Plus, I didn't like to see her in pain every time she attempted to walk, but still—

I waited two years to have her in my hands. I spent two years without sex. Two fucking years.

Now, two months seemed _so much_ worse. Because, after finally having a taste of it, I was already addicted. So for that reason, these two months have been absolute hell on my physical state. That is one of the reasons I want to get home so fucking quickly.

There was also the fact that I wanted to see her again. We talked to each other for almost every day on the phone during our time apart. Toward the end of our conversations, I could always hear her voice overcome with longing. She wanted to see me just as much as I wanted to see her. Even though I never voiced my own concerns, she would whimper into the phone that she missed me.

So, when the opportunity came that I would be able to return home two days earlier than had originally been planned, I wasn't about to refuse. Not only would I be able to surprise Sakura, but I would also not have to travel home with a pestering Naruto. Ah, paradise.

This is the reason I am speeding down the highway - I can't wait another second until I see her face again. The faster I push my car, the faster I can pull her into my arms.

I was only twenty miles away.

Only twenty miles separated us from each other.

Twenty miles until I could touch her and know that she was real and not just another one of my dreams.

Reality was _so close_.

* * *

I knew she was home the minute I pulled into the driveway. Her small car was parked inside the garage, and to my own pleasant surprise; it was alone. Although I had gotten permission to date Minato Uzumaki's daughter (he obviously wasn't aware that I had sex with his daughter at the time), I wasn't about to upset any balance between him and I by allowing him to hear what was going to happen in the next hour or so.

Although I wasn't going to be some sex-crazed animal the moment I walked into the Uzumaki house and saw my girlfriend, I wasn't going to let this opportunity to be alone to be wasted. If Sakura loved me the way I loved her (which I was sure she did), she would be at a lost for me. She had to be craving a little of me after our weeks apart. After all, I _was_ Uchiha Sasuke. I had what girls commented as a beautiful face and men were jealous of my god-like body.

If Sakura heard what I was thinking right now, she would probably punch me in the face.

I smirked. Sakura had become everything that I ever dreamed of. She was shy, but in moments of her anger she would become alit with a glow of power. She blushed in my presence, but still went about and purposely teased me till I was practically wrapped around her finger.

This would have driven me insane with any other woman, since I was of course, a prideful Uchiha. Even the idea that a single woman had him at his knees was impossible to comprehend. But I could care less with Sakura, because as long as she stayed happy and smiled every time she looked at me, I would allow her to break down some of my walls.

That was just how much I had fallen in love with her over the time I had been with her. Which since of the age of nine was a pretty long time. I couldn't believe that I was now twenty-one and that I had the same stupid best friend for 12 years and had known his little sister for the same amount of time.

I was going to be a senior in college and she was just graduating high school, but any sense of weirdness that other people had was long gone for me. Plus, I could care less what other people thought about my private life. Since all my friends didn't mind and Naruto was actually excited about me dating his little sister. Well, what problem was there?

I walked up the steps to the front door and went straight to the plant on the side, finding the key hidden within the foliage. I probably knew this home too well. I was going to spend the first two weeks with Naruto before I headed over to the Uchiha Mansion and spent the rest of the summer with my parents. They had made arrangements to return from Europe so they could make up for not seeing me during any of the breaks throughout the school year.

My brother would be coming home from his business in America to stay for a month before he returned. It was the first time in a while that we would be a family.

Itachi had yet to marry, and when I told my mother that I was dating Sakura, she had insisted that she come over and be properly introduced as my girlfriend. I didn't understand the logic behind that since she knew Sakura for so many years already. But I didn't object; I think she was particularly thrilled that it was Sakura (she loved her almost like she was her own daughter).

I slid the key into the lock and entered the house. I set down my luggage and prepared to head up the stairs, but Sakura's voice from somewhere on the first floor distracted me.

"_I knew you'd come around._"

I titled my head in confusion when I heard her voice come out at a lower octave and how she dragged it out.

"_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?_"

Ah, so she was singing? I walked till I saw her but stayed away from her sight; I was not quite ready to let her see me yet. She had her iPod in and was singing along to whatever song she was listening to. Her back was turned to me (luckily); she was standing in the space between the kitchen and the dining room.

"_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_"

I couldn't help but smirk at the sexual song she was singing and decided to watch for a little bit.

"_Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_"

Sakura added in her own dance moves; moving her hips as she pulled her hands above her head. She would fit in perfectly at a nightclub. Although her singing wasn't perfect, it still was plenty seductive enough to turn me on.

"_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?_"

I finally moved forward until I stood behind her; somehow, she failed to realize that I was there. She, however, seemed to notice something because she slowed down her dancing before she ultimately stopped. I was close enough to hear the music coming from Sakura's headphones.

"_One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out  
Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to_—"

I tackled her to the ground, putting my hand on her lower back to hold her down as she screamed. I'll admit, despite being twice as big as her, she still almost threw me off her with her strength. She kept fighting back and eventually her earphones fell out. When her nails almost scratched me across the face I figured I should stop freaking her out.

"Geez, Sakura. Stop it. It's me." I grumbled as I flipped her over so that she could see me.

Her eyes widened before she smiled _that smile _at me.

"Sasuke-kun you're back!" Before I could reply, her eyes suddenly took a more aggressive look and she moved her hands to my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"Damn it, Sasuke-kun! You almost gave me a heart attack! You can't keep doing things like that! I thought I was going to die! Seriously Sasuke-kun if you don't stop doing something like that every time I see you I'm going to die an early deat—"

"Stop exaggerating, Sakura." I mumbled.

"Exaggerating?" She scoffed aloud, her eyes turned to look at the tiled floor. Her lips pouted and I couldn't resist kissing them. It was short and rather sweet and it seemed to loosen Sakura up because her smiled returned.

"I missed you." She whispered and I grunted in reply, kissing her lips gently again.

"Why are you home early? Did Naruto come with you?"

I interrupted her before more questions could arise. After all, Sakura was the type to keep asking questions forever. I'll admit, she was definitely related to Naruto.

"No, Naruto didn't come home with me. He had to stay behind to pay some fines and fix the house up. He decided to throw a Junior Year Party and won't be home until the day we planned to come back. I'm pretty sure that he will come back with Hinata, but enough of that - I'm home."

The way her eyes brightened when I said the last two words was brilliant. Her smile seemed to grow ten-fold if that was even possible. She wrapped her arms around my neck and using all her strength (which is a lot) pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

We stayed like that for a moment, but eventually Sakura pushed me back slightly and gave me an incredulous look.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun - what are you doing?"

She looked down at her shirt, which my hand had managed to maneuver under. The way her eyes narrowed when I gave her my signature smirk obviously proved that she was now suspicious of my motive.

"I'm doing what you asked Sakura."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her nose wrinkled cutely; it made me want to have her even more. Did she not realize just how irresistible she truly was?

"Hah?" Sakura spoke before her breath hitched. My hand had found its way to her bra-covered breast and gave a squeeze.

"Sakura, where are your parents?" This time her eyes had that understanding tone to them and I couldn't help but relish in the fact that her eyes darkened with a new shade of emotion. She smiled at me before stroking the muscles of my arm with her small hand. I was obviously right in my assumption that she was craving me just as much as I craved her.

"They are out for the day; went to spend the day with their friends. Why do you ask?"

"Hm…" I murmured playing along with her clueless attitude.

"And what did I ask you to do, Sasuke-kun?" She tried again to understand my motive. I shifted my weight slightly and used the distraction to inch one of my fingers under her bra. I moved my face closer to hers and brushed my lips against her cheek until I reached the corner of her ear. She shivered at the sensation.

"You asked me to take you on the floor, remember?"

I could have laughed at her reaction. Her face heated up at being caught dancing and singing around the house while no one else was there. But I had a problem down south to solve. Also, her blush was something that I missed these last two months. I couldn't help but not want to do anything, but _touch her_.

"Ah…ah…."She stuttered in embarrassment; probably trying to think of a way to keep me quiet and not tell her brother. He would no doubt find it hilarious. However, she became quite distracted when my whole hand moved under her bra and squeezed her entire breast.

I felt her nipple harden against the skin of my palm.

"Well Sakura, you know I don't disappoint." I smashed my lips against her and she immediately responded; when the kiss started to get hotter, she was the one whom initiated them. Her tongue met mine in a frenzy and I was finally able to realize just how much she really missed me since our spring break together.

She reached for the bottom of my shirt and I helped her lift the rest of it off. Before I could kiss her again or try and take off her shirt, her hands reached my chest and she placed her palms on the muscles that were exposed for her. I'm glad that I kept exercising over the duration of my college life and didn't gain any weight like some others did; it seemed that Sakura was glad also.

"You're so beautiful, Sasuke-kun."

Just what every guy liked to be called by his girlfriend: beautiful. Cool, hot, and handsome all worked great, but beautiful; it made me sound like a girl. Don't get me started on how many times that I got mistaken as a girl in my younger years, why else would I have such an ego problem? I remember that Kushina thought that I was Naruto's 'little girlfriend' when she first met me. I have to say, that was probably the cruelest blow of them all.

"Aa." I grunted out, my displeasure at her choice of words was obvious, because Sakura kissed me on the lips before she hugged me once again.

"I love you so much." I placed my head atop of her mop of pink hair and used the opportunity of having her back exposed to snap her bra open. Her head snapped up and almost collided with mine; expect that I moved too quickly for such an accident to happen.

"Sasuke-kun!" She protested, but continued to hold me. "Are we really going to do this here? Also, I swear, if you destroy another one of my bras I will destroy something precious of yours! And it will not be pretty-" Her threat seemed empty handed because her eyes held nothing of anger in them. Instead they were filled with that look of love and wanting for me.

"To your first question, yes we are. And to your threat, I won't mess up your underwear - if you can get it off fast enough, that is."

She looked wearily at me and the moment she noticed one of my hands approaching her back, she pushed me back and quickly removed her shirt (just a t-shirt, Sakura wasn't one that was obsessed with fashion) and pulled off her bra; tossing both articles somewhere on the tiled floor. I couldn't really tell where, because I was too focused on her perfect breasts that were on display for me. Her face was still flushed and I could tell she still was not completely comfortable being naked in front of me; that would change in a short time.

I reached for her and kissed her hungrily on the lips; I felt no need to hide any of my desire for her. After all, I was sure that she could feel my lust for her against her thigh. My hands found purchase on both of her breasts and she released a quiet gasp into my mouth.

However, when her hands reached for my pants and removed the buttons, I knew that Sakura was not in the mode for foreplay. I stood up and quickly removed my pants before I helped Sakura do the same. Her eyes focused on my bulge in my boxers the whole time; I couldn't help but smirk at the way her face twisted in anticipation.

She looked like an angel. Her pink hair twisted down her shoulders and I could see sheens of sweat covering her skin; making the pink trestles stick to her face. Her lips were a deep shade of red; she was so beautiful that for a moment, I couldn't move. Whatever she thought of me was nothing compared to her. She was the definition of beauty and she was **mine**. That thought was enough to make me smash her body to me in such a possessive way that it made her gasp in shock.

In the next moment, I was kissing every part of her that I could and my hands touched wherever they landed upon. I would never get enough of her; that much was certain. I pushed her down so that her back was on the cold floor, and though she shivered, I knew that it had nothing to do with the temperature of what she was laying on.

I sucked on her breasts as I removed her underwear and it didn't take me long to figure just how wet she really was. Her damp warmth radiated from her legs and it was impossible to not notice it. I couldn't wait any longer. When Sakura's hands reached for the hem of my boxers and started to tug them down, I knew that it was impossible for her to wait any longer either.

I used my legs to push my boxers down the rest of the way and then I grabbed a hold of her shoulders and lifted my body up slightly so that I could look down at her face.

"I missed you Sakura." I said for the first time since we had last seen each other. Something about the words caused Sakura to tear up and she gently placed her hand on my cheek.

"Yeah, I know." She whispered before she smiled through her tears that gently escaped and ran down her face. I wiped them away softly before I positioned myself at her entrance. I knew that Sakura had purchased birth control a while back so I didn't have to bother with a condom. That was just great; I needed her like a drug.

I thrust my hips forward and I was in that perfect place that I had been craving for such a long time. My dreams and my memories could compare nothing to the real thing. I grunted at just how perfectly she sheathed herself around my length and how her muscles contorted around the intrusion; She was just as tight as when I took her virginity.

However, due to my intense focus on the pleasure racing up my spin, I failed to notice how Sakura's face turned into an angry one. When I felt her try to push me off, I was shocked.

"Sakura what are you—" I refused to let her move an inch and kept my body completely still and tense so that she had no chance to move me.

"You lied!" She growled out. Her eyes hardened in what seemed like betrayal and then she pushed me again.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" I growled out, slightly angry with her for ruining this perfect moment between us. However, the anger was a speck of dust compared to how my heart felt at her accusation; I couldn't remember doing anything to upset her.

"You told me that it only hurt the first time!" She shouted, finally giving up on trying to push me off and settled instead for glaring at me with her forest-green eyes (darkened by lust). When I burst out laughing, she seemed to be able to glare even harder. I was proud to see that the glare resembled mine.

"_Why are you laughing?_"

Her angry screech only caused me to laugh harder.

"Sakura…" I managed to stop laughing enough to stroke her cheek and rub her hip to relax her a little bit. "When you don't have sex for a while, it makes it hurt a little when you do it again."

She blinked. I loved just how naïve she was when it came to sex and just how innocent she was, despite no longer being a virgin. I was glad, because the innocence that surrounded her was something that had made me fall in love with her.

"Oh, does that mean if we do it more often - it won't hurt ever again?"

Her question almost made me roll over on the floor. But honestly, this chance she was giving me wasn't something I was just about to let pass.

"Yes, but if the man you make love with is more… has more size… then it can still hurt a little each time you have sex."

Her innocent expression suddenly took a full turn around and she glared at me again.

"Are you trying to say that you are really b—Nnh!" She stopped talking when I pulled out quickly and thrust forward using all my force and somehow managed to hit her G-spot in one shot. Her nails gripped my shoulders and dug into my skin; the pain faded into the passion as I started a rhythmic notion of thrusts.

I wrapped my arms around her back and then held onto her shoulders; the power of my thrusts was causing her to rub against the floor and I didn't want her to be hurt. Her hands still clung to my arms and her screams and moans were the only things that filled my ears besides the slapping of our skin together.

Her hips moved against mine and we found perfection together.

"S-Sa—Ah! Sasuke-kun….go fast—Nnh! More, more! Please don't stop!"

Although most of her words came out stuttered and she usually couldn't finish a complete thought, I knew what she wanted and when I completed the act, her walls would slam down against my cock, almost causing me to lose control. Of course though, there was no way in hell that I would go before I got my girlfriend to.

And by the looks of it, I didn't have to wait much longer.

Her head thrashed side to side in pleasure and her eyes stayed close as she continued to moan and scream out my name repeatedly. I loved everything about her and nothing could end this moment or make it less perfect to me and to her.

"Sas-Ahh! Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna cu-Uh!"

I angled my hips downward as I felt my own orgasm approaching and used the rest of my strength to hit her G-spot over and over; continuously filling her all the way to my hilt. Her body started shuddering and then a spasm so strong occurred that cause us both to hit the end at the same moment.

Her shout of my name was lost in the pleasure that raced down my spine and caused a white light to slam behind my lids. I was completely lost in it and if it wasn't for the fact that I was holding onto Sakura I might have just fainted from the force of it (which would have been so uncool).

It was by far the best orgasm I had in my life.

And it was just the beginning.

We stayed together for a while. Lying on the floor; with me just stroking her hair gently as I held her against my naked chest. I pulled out of her in hesitance; missing her warmth instantly, but only because of what she said after many minutes of us just relishing in each other's company.

"You know Sasuke-kun, just because my parents are out at the moment doesn't mean that they won't ever be coming home. And I'm pretty sure that my father wouldn't be so happy to see just how you 'Took me on the kitchen floor' and stuff."

_

* * *

_

Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ... _

_I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a) _

_dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh) _

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch _

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!_

**

* * *

**

Next Update:

Never Alone Chapter 12 (should be out tomorrow!)

_**Review? Fav? Alert**_? All is appreciated!

Preview for next chapter:

Frozen Daiquiri

_Who knew that one flavor of lip gloss could inflict such turmoil?_

_Sakura sure didn't._

(I know its short, but I can't think of much more of a summary…ok until the next update!)

~Halfkyuubikat~


	2. Author's Note: Hiatus

To all my readers and others of the community,

Hi everyone.

As you probably have noticed I have not been active on this site in a while and as of now I will be taking an **official hiatus** from my stories here.

I'd like to apologize, because when I first joined this site I loved writing for writing. I loved my stories and I loved sitting down and writing them. Writing helped bring me out of depression. I wrote fanfiction because I loved it not because readers wanted it. These days the only urge I have left to write is because of all the supporters I have, but I feel like there is no heart left to my stories here. I don't feel like you deserve that.

Because of that I want to take time to reflect and find my love for writing once again. I'm not giving up on writing, I want to focus on my own original stories and my new interest in other places. I am not abandoning these stories; there will not be a "discontinued" that marks them.

However, I also understand there are many people who like my stories and who very much want to see them completed and not some years down the road. Because of that, if there is anyone who is potentially interested in taking over a story of mine you may PM to discuss it with me. If you are willing to make the commitment I will help you in any way possible (giving you notes, helping you understand my characterizations, my layout of the story, etc.) but in the end it will be YOURS to create. This is hard for me to do, but I know that there are people who can give the care to my stories that I can't give any longer. One of my kindest friends has already offered to take over **The Only** and **My Father's Mistress** and I humbly thank her once again.

Thank you all so much for your love and appreciation of my very lacking writing skills. This is where I began as a writer and I will never, ever forget that. Without a doubt, even if it is a few years down the road I will complete all my stories that have been started here.

Thank you all again. I love you very much.

~halfkyuubikat


End file.
